Yesterday and Today
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: Dasey, Lizwin, Shemily, Genora. Oneshots. "Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly; a girl with kaleidoscope eyes" Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, the Beatles -Dasey-
1. Hello, Goodbye

_**So, this is my newest Life With Derek**** story. It is based off of Beatles songs, or songs by the Beatles. (Yes, there is a difference. I mean, if George Harrison wrote and performed his own song, for example) It will consist of 48 chapters. Each chapter is the length of the song. For exaple for '**_**Hello, Goodbye'_ the song is 3:27 minutes long. So, there are 327 words. It will be that way for each chapter. Some are as short as 119 words while others reach about 400. _**

_**The title is subject to change. I'll take any suggestions I can get!**_

_**Lastly, I have a question for all of you:**_

_**Should the chapters be arranged:**_

_**- Chronologically (regardless of ship)**_

_**- As written (meaning, randomly, seeing as these were based of a CD)**_

_**-by Person/Ship, then chronologically (as in, Dasey, then Lizwin, then Shemily, then Genora)**_

_**Dedicated to: **_**kkbeatlesfan_ who recently got an account and made the Beatles CD for me!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Goodbye 3:27 <strong>

He professes to not like school, but the magnetism sections in his science classes always interested him. If two magnets were close enough, their two opposite magnetic poles would attract. He'd never put much stock into that old adage, but after his sophomore year, it was on his mind more. He had always wondered what Casey would have thought of that. After all, there was no one more opposite of him, than her.

There's another thing about magnets though. If two poles faced the same direction, they'd repel. Simple science, right?

Any time he thought he was the last bit attracted to her, his magnetic poles flipped, firmly countering her hold on him. But, it was getting harder all the time. They'd just graduated, and found out they were going to the same school. It was only a matter of time, before his father, or hers, or her mother, or his would suggest they share an apartment. Derek wasn't entirely opposed to that.

But, Casey had to go and flip her magnet.

"Brother."

"Step-brother."

"Same difference."

She chose to say the one thing that could repel him. That convinces Derek of one thing. Casey knows him better than anyone else.

And, if he has his way, she won't be able to 'flip' quick enough.

Sure, he may have…drifted… during their vacation. But, hello, didn't anyone notice that Roxy looked a lot like Casey? Or, that, after she told him about her opportunity to go to New York, he didn't talk to her for a week?

Obviously, she ends up going to Queens with him. Why? Because, he knows just what to say. After all, he knows Casey better than anybody else. He told her to go to New York. And she stayed, like he knew she would.

The thing about magnets is, once they're stuck, it's hard to get them apart. That's why he has hope. When she's ready to say goodbye, he'll be there, saying hello.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please!<em>**


	2. Getting Better

_**So, this is my newest Life With Derek**** story. It is based off of Beatles songs. **_

_**It will consist of 48 chapters, arranged by the character and then chronologically. Each chapter is the length of the song. **_

_**Dedicated to: **_**kkbeatlesfan_ who recently got an account and made the Beatles CD for me!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Better, <strong>**2:47**

Derek was surprised. He actually _likes_ college.

High school was boring. He was just D. Vent, the popular hockey forward. He had no depth. Not like he did now.

He supposes Casey would want to take the credit for it, but she can't, because he hadn't seen her since Christmas vacation, at home.

The majority of freshman year had been Casey-free, except for the first few weeks when she'd been homesick, and insisted on visiting him at least once a day. He kicked her out once hockey practices started, and she'd barely spoken to him since. He'd been splitting his time between staying caught up in his classes, which was a lot harder than he expected, especially without Casey's notes, and managing the grueling hockey practices and workout sessions. The season had gone well; their team was second in the province. He'd finished all his required credits, and everything was fine.

But, now that it's the end of the year, and everyone's getting ready to go home, he realizes that he really liked it here. Derek may be the Lord of Lies, but he's honest with himself, at least. This whole school thing, he has to admit, is getting better all the time.

Sure, he's homesick too. He and Casey head home tomorrow. And, for once, it is the same difference. Casey reminds him of home. Which, was part of the reason she'd been banned from his dorm first semester. After all, there's no place like home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please!<em>**


	3. Say, Say, Say

_**So, this is my newest Life With Derek**** story. It is based off of Beatles songs. **_

_**It will consist of 48 chapters, arranged by the character and then chronologically. Each chapter is the length of the song. **_

_**Dedicated to: **_**kkbeatlesfan_ who recently got an account and made the Beatles CD for me!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Say, Say, Say (Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson), <strong>**3:55**

"Would you get your own life?"

Derek Venturi snorts. "What? And leave your pitiful existence without the influence of a future star?"

"Are we still talking about you?"

"Wow. Snarky, Casey."

She rolls her eyes. "Jerk."

"Klutzilla."

"Derek, you kicked me out of your dorm. I thought that goodbye meant goodbye."

"Well," he wrinkles his nose. "No."

Casey MacDonald sighs. "Derek, I don't want this."

"Since when have we had a choice in the matter?"

"Uh, since we've moved out?"

"Pfft. Then I wouldn't be here, waiting for you."

She crosses her arms angrily.

"My point is, _sis,_" he glares at her, "we don't get what we want."

"I thought, what Derek wants, Derek gets."

"You and me both, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," she bristles. "Derek. Just go. I'll… take a bus. Catch a train. Hitchhike. Something."

"Not a chance in he—"

"Der-ek."

"Fine. I take my final this afternoon. We can leave then."

He stares at her. "Thank you. That's all I'm here for."

"Is that so?"

"Uh, yeah. Why else would I be rubbing elbows with a keener?"

"Fine. Stay for lunch. Mayonnaise is in the fridge. And, no, Venturi, I'm not making you a sandwich."

"Your roomie already leave?"

"Last night."

Derek flops down onto the empty mattress. "Mine left as soon as his last final was over: Monday evening."

She tries to make small talk, but only succeeds in making it more awkward. "Derek. Why _are_ you here?"

"Figured if we're going to spend the summer as roommates again, might as well start now."

"Roommates?"

"Didn't Nora tell you? My room's been renovated to Simon-central, and yours is their bedroom. Again."

"I knew they wanted to move upstairs, but I thought they were going to wait until I said they could, at least."

Derek shrugs. "All I know is, Dad brought our beds downstairs, and has been putting up another wall."

"I cannot live in the basement. There are bugs down there!"

"I know what you mean. You're gonna be there."

"Der-ek!"

He smirks. "Kidding, Casey. For now, Simon's in a crib down in the 'rents' room."

"Jerk."

"Klutzilla."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please!<em>**


	4. I Need You

**Obviously, I've changed the summary for this. Again. Sorry. Anyways, I have decided to add a line from the lyrics of each song, so it will change with each chapter. **

**Dedicated to **_kkbeatlesfan._

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

**I Need You, ****2:31**

"C'mon, Casey. What's three more years?" Derek questions. "We can do this whole, love-hate thing a bit more, right?"

"No, I can't!" she yells through the door of her dorm room.

Derek almost falls over in shock. She'd said…no?

"Casey… please. I _need_ you. If I don't get a roommate, I'll have to pay rent on my own. That means I'd need to get another job, and would be missing practice. If I miss practice, I lose my scholarship."

Someone coughs behind him.

"What?" he snaps.

"This is my room."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Derek Venturi."

The petite redhead smiles softly. "I figured."

Derek smirks.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting involved in this. Her last roommate saw your picture and called you hot. A week and a half later, she moved out, because she couldn't stand Casey's…"

"Psychotic behavior?"

She clenches her teeth. "Sure. Whatever. Can you move?"

Derek steps aside as she gets her key from her purse.

She glances at him, sympathetically. "The spare's beneath the flowerpot. I'm going out in five minutes. Would you wait 'til then?"

"Sure," Derek laughs. "You know, you could call me some time."

"I could. But, it'd be a pretty worthless endeavor."

He raises an eyebrow.

"No, Derek. I'm not gay. I'm not stupid, either. Bye. Try not to ruin my dorm, okay? Okay."

He's retrieving the key before the door even clicks shut.


	5. And Your Bird Can Sing

_Dedicated to kkbeatlesfan._

**And Your Bird Can Sing, 2:01**

"Derek! How'd you even get in here?"

He smirks at Casey, and holds up the small, golden key. "Spare key, under the flower pot."

"I just… Melanie!"

"The redhead? Yeah. Just left. Nice a—"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll get the meat cleaver from the kitchen."

Derek laughs. "Casey. You may think you've got everything you want, but I know you. Something's missing for you. Life's just…"

"Boring," she finishes quietly, twirling her desk chair around, heels dragging on the ground. "I don't have a job, Derek. I couldn't pay rent on any apartment, even if I'm sharing with you."

"There's the beauty of this plan!" Derek exclaims. "If Dad and Nora realize we're doing this, they wouldn't have to pay for room and board. Then, some of the money they're shelling out to Queenscould be in _our_ pockets."

"Yeah. For rent."

"Which means I only need one job, and you wouldn't have to be so…frugal."

"You were going to call me cheap, weren't you?"

"Eh."

The non-committal answer has her seeing red. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He beams at her, and she's reminded of Marti. "So? You wanna see it? Our new apartment?"

"Sure. Derek, put my key back."


	6. Band On The Run

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Here's the newest chapter of "Yesterday and Today."**

**Dedicated to: kkbeatlesfan. **

_AN: This is one of my personal favorite one-shots from the CD. I thought I'd share that with you all. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Band on the Run, 5:13 (Paul McCartney and Wings)<strong>

Ralph Papadopoulos pants, chasing after the rest of D-Rock.

"Man," he yells to Sam Richards, "that was awesome!"

"Are you insane, Ralphie?" Casey MacDonald screeches.

"No."

"Are you…having fun?"

He laughs at her accusation. "Yes, actually."

Looking behind him, he hopes the bouncer had gotten lost in this mad dash from the club.

"Derek, this is all your fault!" Casey snaps for the fifteenth time.

Ralph raises his hand, and she glares at it.

Sam sighs. "What, Ralph?"

"Uh, it's actually not his fault."

Derek shoots him a grateful smile.

"I mean, if I had to say, it would actually probably be yours, Casey."

Casey tries to kill him with her death-glare. "Excuse me?"

"Let's just all… look a place to stop running, okay?" Sam intervenes.

"How is it my fault?" Casey hisses to Derek. "I came to help you guys."

"We didn't need your help," he retorts.

"Sure you didn't," she replies saucily. "Sam, there's a coffee shop on Oak Street, halfway down the block. Let's go see if it's still open, shall we? Derek. Stay here in the alley. Maybe a rat will come and drag you back to the sewer where you belong. Ralph, keep him company." She grabs Sam's arm and struts away.

"You know, it wasn't the best idea to say that," Derek mentions to Ralph.

"Maybe not," he shrugs, "but it was awesome." He pats his pockets. "Oh, man, I forgot my drumsticks. Amanda's gonna kill me. She got me those for my birthday."

"Casey grabbed them. They're in her purse."

Ralph tilts his head, and then shivers. "Now Amanda's really going to kill me. I think she's still worried that we hang out with Casey so much."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek puts his hands up. "Casey hangs out with us, got it? Not the other way around."

"Sure man. Whatever. All I know is that, whenever we're at your place, and Casey's not there, Casey… is all we talk about."

The brown eyes study him intently. "Ralphie. Are you high?"

"For once," he gives his friend a lopsided smile, "nope."

With a chuckle, Derek shakes his head. "Ralphie, I know that she doesn't get you, and half the time, neither do I, but the crap she wrote in your yearbook was right. Never change."

Ralph grins. "Don't plan to. Who's going to keep the rest of D-Rock on their toes?"

"Please, Casey does that enough."

"You know, that's the second time you brought her up."

"Don't wanna talk about it."

He shrugs, and sits down against the wall beneath the neon sign of a video store. "Alright… Think Casey's still going to be sore at me for saying it was her fault?"

"Probably."

"If she hadn't shown up, we would never have gone on and you wouldn't have flirted with some girl to get Casey angry, since she was there. Then, that girl's boyfriend wouldn't have tried to deck you, and all of this," he makes a vague gesture with his hands, "would not have happened."

"You're probably right," Derek answers.

"So, same time next week?"


	7. With a Little Help from My Friends

_As always, dedicated to: **kkbeatlesfan.**_

**With A Little Help From My Friends, 2:44**

Casey MacDonald couldn't believe she was friends with him. When had this even happened?

She splashes water on her face for nearly the tenth time. They were home, for the summer.

"Casey," Derek sighs from outside the bathroom door. "I'm sorry your mom called us friends, but honestly, what is she supposed to think?"

"That I still hate you!" she snaps at her stepbrother.

He chuckles, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door. "Do you believe that, Spacey?"

"You're mean to me, you pull pranks on me. I'm late to class, and you laugh. Geez, Derek. We haven't changed since high school, why should our feelings?"

The smile drops from his face. "I dunno, maybe because you chose this?!"

The door opens with a bang. "Excuse me? I what?"

"You did, Casey. I asked you to move in with me, remember?"

She glares at him. "I was desperate, and I know George and Mom made you do it."

"No. They didn't," he replies. "I chose to. To help you out, because you are my friend. Not because your mom married my dad, or because we lived in the same house since sophomore year. Because you're Casey; my friend."

Her head drops. "I didn't know that."

"Next time, Princess, ask before you assume things about me. It'll save us both a heck of a lot of trouble."

Casey smiles. "So, friends?"

"Eh, if we must have a label." He grins.

"Thanks, Derek."

"Whatever, Space-Case."


	8. Twist and Shout

_Dedicated to_ kkbeatlesfan _who has been reminding me incessantly to post this chapter, finally. _

* * *

><p><strong>Twist and Shout, 2:37<strong>

He likes to pretend she dances for him. Of course, when there's no one else at home, and she's only wearing shorts and one of his old jerseys, it's not hard to pretend.

Derek smiles to himself, silently tossing his jacket to the floor. He leans against the pillar beside the door, arms crossed.

Casey's hair is up in a messy bun, piled on top of her head. She's cleaning the living room, dancing around to songs he thinks Nora and his dad listened to, ages ago. Of course, it's the Beatles, and heck if it doesn't make him grin like an idiot.

"Derek!" she exclaims, bottle of air freshener posed to spray him.

"Whoa, princess. Cool it."

She lowers the spray bottle. "Sorry. I thought you weren't supposed to be home until the kids got out of school."

"Dad's picking them up, so I don't have to."

She laughs. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring. At me."

"Yeah." He doesn't stop.

She looks down, and blushes.

"My jersey."

"You weren't using it," she mentions, setting the spray bottle on the coffee table. "I'll go change."

"Keep it."

"What?"

"What?"

She smiles. "Don't think I didn't hear that, Venturi."

Derek shrugs. "Whatever you say."

"That'd be nice for a change," she comments, sitting down in his recliner.

He raises an eyebrow, and Casey smirks up at him. Derek sighs, and perches on the armrest. "You wish."

"Yeah, I do."


	9. Roll Over Beethoven

_Dedicated to_ kkbeatlesfan. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll Over Beethoven, 2:48<strong>

"You. Did. What?!"

"I sent the radio station a CD of D-Rock. Post—'she said it was over'—phase, obviously."

"Casey!" Her name comes out as a strangled gasp.

"Relax," she shrugs. "They loved it."

"They… what?"

"They loved it. They want to meet with you soon."

"But…"

"Ralph and Sam are coming up next weekend. This could be our big chance. Your big chance."

"Casey! Why… I didn't say you could—"

She rolls her eyes. "Like that would have stopped me. Derek, we're finally getting good. I mean, after those gigs last year… we're making a name for ourselves. Granted that name's still centered on you, but," she grimaces, "it's a start."

"Thanks."

"Derek, I don't understand why you're mad abou— did you just thank me?"

"No. Why would I?"

Casey laughs, remembering that when he'd last said those words, she'd been covered in shampoo. "No reason."

He smirks at her, but then smiles. "You're serious? They liked us?"

"Derek Venturi, they loved us!"

He laughs, and traps her in a half-hug. "This is not your feel-good family moment."

"I think it is."

"Nah," he pulls back. "We're friends. No feel-good family moments here."

She smiles. "Okay."

"Is this really happening?"

"How am I supposed to prove you're not dreaming?" Casey teases.

"I could think of a few things."

"Der-ek!"

He chuckles. "HEY! Cas-ey! I was kidding!"

She laughs, having pinched him. "Sorry."

"You should be."

"Der-ek."

"Thanks, Case. For doing this."

"What are friends for?"


	10. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, 3:28**

"You know that this is kind of cheesy," Casey mutters, "right?"

"How can you profess to be a musician, and not bow before the wonder that is the Beatles?"

"Was," Casey corrects. "But, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds? It's not exactly the way I pictured my debut."

Derek frames up the shot with his camera. "That's why I'm the photographer, and you are the one posing. And, it's _our_ debut, by the way, Casey."

She rolls her eyes and plays with the fluff of 'cloud' on which she was sitting. "D-Rock would still have been stuck in Ralph's parents' garage if it wasn't for me."

"Modest, aren't you?" he teases. "Look up, towards the stars."

"Derek, they're Christmas lights."

The auburn-haired man sighs. "Have you no vision?"

"Not when you're involved," the young woman replies. "Besides, shouldn't we make some kind of new statement with the release of our first CD?"

"It's only inspired by the song. Besides, it's not like we're going to title the album, D-Rock in the Sky with Diamonds."

She chuckles. "I suppose not. Are you going to break that fact to Ralph?"

He stops. "Tell me you're kidding."

Biting her lip, the brunette shakes her head. "I wish I was."

Derek drops the cord. "I sent him to talk to the company today. Oh, god. I need… where's my phone? Ralph," he groans, searching his pockets for his cell phone.

Casey hides a smile.

Cussing, he turns to her. "Can I use yours? If he tells the producer that's what we want to call it, I am going to kill him."

"Derek."

"What?" he growls.

She crosses her arms. "Chill out, okay? I was joking."

"Casey!"

"I do have a question, though."

"Shoot."

"What does this photo have to do with any of our songs?"

"It doesn't."

"Then…why am I sitting on a chair covered in cotton balls?"

He grins at her. "It adds mystique. And, besides, you are a Space-Case."

"Der-ek!"


End file.
